Fembots in Las Vegas
Debrief A new line of fembots emerge under the control of Carl Franklin, the son of the deranged Dr. Franklin, in a scheme to steal America's first directed energy ray weapon. Credits * Aired: September 24, 1977 (Season 3, Episode 3) * Written by: Arthur Rowe * Directed by: Michael Preece Guest Stars * James Olson - Rod Kyler * Jennifer Darling - Peggy Callahan * Melinda Fee - Fembot Tami Cross * Alexander Courtney - Dan Mayers * Michael Burns - Carl Franklin * Stanley Brock - Stage Manager * Jeannie Wilson - Fembot Nancy * Nancy Bleier - Fembot Gina * Lorna Sands - Fembot Billie * Lisa Moore - Ellen Andrews * Michael J. London - Security Guard * John Houseman - Dr. Franklin (flashback footage) * Janice Whitby - Katy (flashback footage) Quotes (Jaime is very jumpy after having memories of her last run-in with the fembots) Callahan: Jaime! Jaime: (jumps) What?! Oh... Callahan: Hi... Jaime: (breathlessly) I'm sorry. Callahan: (sees the Callahan fembot) Oooh... that thing is like seeing myself dead. I can't stand to look at it. ---- Jaime: Oscar, are you alright? Oscar: A little headache, but I got away. Jaime: Uh... they have the directed energy weapon. Now I'm sure they're gonna try to put it into orbit on the space booster that Rudy's using to launch the telescope at Vandenberg. Oscar: We're not beat yet, Jaime. I'll call the base and have the air police waiting to meet them. Jaime: Yeah, with tanks, I hope. Trivia * Included among the many artifacts in the vault are ALEX 7000's monitoring device from "Doomsday Is Tomorrow" and Katy's visual monitor from Kill Oscar. * It's interesting how Oscar Goldman's relationship with his secretary Peggy Callahan had changed between seasons two and three. What we saw of Callahan in season two consisted of her referring to Oscar as "Mr. Goldman". By season three, she refers to him as "Oscar". * In hindsight, it's apparent that Rod Kyler's condition was a precursor to the HIV/AIDS epidemic that became public knowledge by 1981. Nitpicks * This two part episode is a sequel to the "Kill Oscar" trilogy, yet the exclusion of Steve Austin is never explained. * When Jaime Sommers starts her flashback after seeing the fembot in the OSI vaults, it's the scene with Dr. Franklin explaining how they are "machines programmable, obedient and as beautiful or as deadly as I choose to make them". The big problem with this is - how would Jaime even be aware of this scene? She wasn't there when Dr. Franklin made this pronouncement to Baron Constantine. * There is no way the fembot duplicate of Peggy Callahan from "Kill Oscar" could be in the OSI vault because it was destroyed on Saint Emil Island during the climax of "Kill Oscar (Part III)". * In the highly unlikely case that the Callahan fembot was recovered and restored, who was the idiot that was responsible for leaving the fembot's power module intact before storing it in the OSI vault? * The security at OSI Headquarters is horrible to say the least. The escaped Callahan fembot wanders into Oscar Goldman’s office and gasses the real Callahan with the knockout spray. Where in the OSI Headquarters did she get that can of knockout gas? Then the fembot Callahan proceeds to take the unconscious real Callahan out of the OSI building without raising any suspicions. * When the Tami Cross fembot is hit by a car, she is shown landing on her front, but in the very next scene, when Jaime goes back to check on the mess, she is suddenly on her back, with the face mask arranged beside it. Scenes Deleted In Syndication 303